Typically, photovoltaic arrays are placed in an outdoor location so that the photovoltaic arrays are exposed to sunlight. The components of the photovoltaic array are subjected to varying conditions such as wind, rain, snow, ice, heat, and direct sunlight. The changes in temperature, humidity, and precipitation may cause the components of the photovoltaic array to expand, contract, move, or a combination thereof. Further, individual photovoltaic components making up the photovoltaic array may be directly connected to a support structure such as a roof of house or a building. The support structure including the photovoltaic components may expand, contract, move, or a combination thereof due to environmental changes, a mass, force or displacement being applied to the photovoltaic components, a mass, force or displacement being applied to the support structure, or a combination thereof such that stress and/or strain may be put on the connection between the two or more photovoltaic components, a terminal for connection of the photovoltaic components, or both. This strain may cause the connector to be dislocated from one or both of the photovoltaic components, a connector to be broken, a terminal to be broken, or a combination thereof so that less than all of the photovoltaic modules in the photovoltaic array produce power. Furthermore, if a connector, a photovoltaic component, or both fails and ceases to work and needs to be replaced the connectors may increase the length of time required to change the connector, the photovoltaic component, or both.
Examples of some known connectors may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,387,537; 7,442,077; and 8,414,308; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0258157; Japanese Patent Application No. JP2005072101; and International Patent Application Nos. WO2009/137347 and WO2012/083337 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It would be attractive to have a connector that electrically connects two or more adjacent photovoltaic components and provides a flexible connection so that the two or more adjacent photovoltaic components can move relative to each other while maintaining an electrical connection without the complexity of loose wires. It would be attractive to have a connector that is movable within a plane and out of the plane with the two adjacent photovoltaic components so that the electrical connection is maintained and the integrity of the connector, the terminals of the two or more photovoltaic components, or both are maintained. What is needed is a quick release connector that may be disconnected from all of the two or more photovoltaic components without damage to the photovoltaic components, the connector, or both and without undue manipulation of the connector, the photovoltaic components, or both.